Desires Change
by Child of Moonlight
Summary: Now that Jak has saved the world again and found his identity, he can start a new life. But with a new life, comes new desires of the heart. JakxAshelin TessxDaxter.


Hey, ya'll. I'm back after MONTHS. I came back with this little idea that popped into my head. As for my other story, I'm not so sure I'm gonna continue it. I don't know why. I want to, but for some reason went I sit down to write it…I just…can't. So I thought maybe writing something else might help. Here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jak series or any of its characters and places, elements, etc.

Ashelin leaned patiently on the wall of the vestibule of the battle arena waiting for Jak. As she waited, her thoughts turned to recent events; the defeat of Erol and the Dark Planet makers, the death of Damas and the coronation of Sig as king of Spargus, and most important to Ashelin the encounter between her and Jak. She smiled. The tingle of his warm lips still lingered on hers. Her heart pumped as she longed for another kiss, but there was one problem - Keira. _Keira, she still doesn't know…_The sound of approaching footsteps brought Ashelin back from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Jak walking towards her, a pensive look pasted on his face, his gaze on the floor.

"Hey, hero." Ashelin said softly.

Jak looked up his face blank for a moment then smiled, "Hey, Ashelin. You waiting for me?"

"Mhmm. Want to go a walk? Maybe give me a tour of Spargus?"

"Sure!" _I'll keep my mind busy for a bit. Besides, I like being with her. _

"Your shoulder's vacant."

"Huh? Oh, Dax went for a walk of his own with Tess."

Ashelin and Jak then walked out of the vestibule and down the long steps and ventured around Spargus, catching up on things and such. Their afternoon was spent in such manor: walking together, making little stops in which Jak would buy Ashelin a Wasteland trinket or two, and of course sightseeing. It was in their sightseeing that Jak decided to show Ashelin the turret at the edge of the ocean shore and challenged her to see if she could beat his record. Always loving a good challenge, Ashelin agreed. Ashelin climbed up the ladder and entered the turret, starting up the course. Flying disks passed back and fourth in front of Ashelin and she shot them down, missing only a few. About two minutes latter Ashelin was done with the course and she climbed out of the turret and down the ladder. Jak was waiting for her with a big smile on his face.

"So, how did I do?" Ashelin asked

"Very good actually! You didn't beat my record, but you ranked second top gunner in Spargus."

"Aw, but my goal was to beat you."

Jak laughed and Ashelin smiled. She liked to see him laugh a real laugh. Not one covering up torture, anger, and hate. As she watched him she hoped this moment would last forever. She also hoped that if it didn't, she would be able to bring him many moments like these. She _wanted_ to bring him many moments like these. She wanted to see him truly happy, without having to worry about a war threatening to take his happiness away…Jak had stopped laughing and Ashelin was already deep in a daydream.

"Ash? Aaaash. Wake up!"

"Huh?"

Jak laughed again. "Having a little trouble staying awake?"

"Yea, I haven't slept much lately.", That was believable; there was signs of rings forming under her eyes.

"Well, want to take a nap?"

Ashelin looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "A nap?"

"Yea a nap, right here on the beach.", Jak pointed behind Ashelin to the beach. Ashelin turned around. "The sand's actually quite comfortable."

"Oh, really? Well then, I think I will.", Ashelin walked out to the beach and sat down on the sand. "Wow, it really _is_ comfortable.", Ashelin thought a loud.

"I told you it was.", Jak walked down to the beach as well and sat next to Ashelin. After a moment of relaxing silence, staring out at the beach, Jak laid down on put his arms back to support his head. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.

"You look comfy…can I join?", Ashelin asked Jak.

"Of course, you need the sleep after all."

Ashelin giggled and snuggled herself at Jak's side, resting her head on his shoulder.

That sent a shiver of feeling down Jak's spine that he couldn't really explain, and he didn't know exactly how to cope with it. Never in the moments like that he had spent with Keira, had he experienced something like that. But, he liked it.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yea, Jak."

"This…this moment that we're having…I really like it.", Jak mentally slapped himself. _That must of sounded really corny._

Much to Jak's surprise Ashelin giggled and said, "Me too Jak. Me too.", Ashelin then leaned her head up and kissed the bottom of Jak's jaw. Then, she buried her face in his chest and took that nap.

That was really stupid, I know. Not really good at mushy scenes. But, tell me your thoughts and if their positive I'll continue this.


End file.
